


The Kuro Inside My Heart

by Nife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bitter ending, Haggar’s a mean bitch, I'm Sorry, Intrusive Thoughts, Kuro (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suffering, lots of suffering, this is a fic based off a fanart I did for Shance week, unglorified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: Based off of the linked fanart I did for Shance week. Https://niffty24.tumblr.com/post/153080706616/shance-week-day-2-herovillian-i-tried-twiceYou can all thank iceburg-rose on tumblr for this. They're the one who encouraged me, allowed me to bounce ideas of them and even edited! Thank you ♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my one page comic I did for Shance week; Villains!
> 
> So all 1 (probably me) waiting on my Future come to haunt me fic… erm, I’m sorry. The next chapter has been in the works for a while, I just had to leave it alone while I worked on Shance week (and I didn’t do the last day as I ran out of steam) v.v
> 
> It’ll be up hopefully sooner rather than later!
> 
> ;______;

 

It was his laughter but her tone chasing Shiro through the broken halls of a derelict Castle of Lions as he tried to flee. From what? Was it her who haunted him or that terrible shadow, the one born of his sin. His hate. His emptiness. 

 

None of it mattered, he just had to escape before it got to him, before it ripped into him and took….

 

What was it seeking?

 

Something he had or something he was? 

 

Shiro slammed against a door, banging on it mindlessly when it refused to open automatically. ‘ _Let me in!_ ’ his mind screamed in blind panic, fists turning to claws and mechanical arm lighting up that foreboding Galran purple. All to get away from that thing… the nightmare, the other him. 

 

 _Kuro_. 

 

No! Shiro didn’t want to name it, give it power and let it hurt him. He just wanted to escape! Please! _Please!!_

 

Shiro sprinted down the hall trying to avoid the horrid, echoing, and morbid laughter as it slowly crept after him. The shadows moved, stretching and bending then crawling all around him, itching towards him. Whimpers and pleas numbed his lips and locked his jaw. Pitiably he tried to pry the door open with his mechanical hand the results of his attempts of trying to open the door.

 

He stilled when he heard Sendak’s voice mix with the laughter; ‘ _It’s the strongest part of you_ ’.

 

Closing his eyes Shiro curled in on himself, tears gathering on his lashes, the resolve to fight draining away.

 

A hand stretched out, clawed and nightmarish towards him. A dark and terrible smile of fangs shining almost as those soulless horrid, pupil-less eyes.

 

The hand repelled by a soft, pale blue light, swirling like mist up and around Shiro’s trembling frame.

 

‘ _You will not have him!_ ’ It seemed to shout, loud and with a fierce determination as he’d only heard in the waking world once or twice before. _‘He is not yours, you will not have him!_ ’

 

It grew in intensity until it lit the whole hall up, blinding Shiro save only for the brief moment his eyes settled on the unsettling form of Kuro. The horrid other him was flinching and trying to shield himself, failing and being burnt away at the blinding blue. 

 

Then Shiro woke up.

 

Laying on the floor, with half the blanket wrapped around him. His breathing was so quick and shallow that he knew if he didn’t calm himself he’d go into a panic attack. Sitting up Shiro reorientated himself, pulling the twisted blanket around himself and slowly relaxed his breathing.

 

Stomach churning as the instincts of fight or flight left him he rolled over, shakily standing. The nightmares from after his fight with Haggar were getting more intense, harder to shake off when he woke. 

 

This was the first time he’d gotten… honestly what should he call it? Help? It’d help pull him from the dream, so Shiro supposed it was helpful. 

 

Groaning at to much philosophizing about nightmares this early, late? Whatever ungodly hour it was, it was too much thought. Best to try to workout then shower, anything to blanken his mind. 

 

Quickly he dressed lightly, grabbing a towel and draping it over a shoulder, and heading towards the training deck. He briefly stopped by the kitchen to get a couple of space juice packets. ‘ _And thank you Lance for that ridiculous name_.’

 

Walking up to the doorway he paused when he heard shouting and the sounds of explosions. ‘ _Was Keith training late, or early, again?_ ’ Shiro tilted his head and opened the door, checking to be sure it was safe to enter before walking in.

 

A drone blew up as it zipped in front of him, pieces vanishing as they hit the floor. 

 

“Shiro?” he heard lance ask quietly, with a wide eyed look. Slowly he lowered his gun, then let it shift back into it's deactivated bayard handle. “What are you doing here?” he paused, considering his tone before he flew into a ramble, “Not that you're not allowed to be here, or train or anything! I mean everyone's allowed to use the training deck, but maybe Keith but that’s only because that one time he over did it and even he’s allowed to use it in moderation and-”

 

“Lance!” Shiro shouted, raising his hands in mock surrender. “I'm- look, it's okay. I just wanted to exercise a bit.”

 

“Sorry.” Lance muttered, rubbing his neck. “I’ll go? Yeah, I should go….” He put his bayard back into his armor with a shot of light. “Sorry-”

 

Huffing slightly Shiro stopped him with a raised palm. “You don't have to leave Lance, the room's big enough for two.”

 

Lance still looked unconvinced.

 

“What are you doing here this early?” Shiro tried instead, “Fully armored too, Allura would be pleased.”

 

Beaming at the praise Lance folded his arms and smiled smugly. “I know right? I can barely get over how awesome I am.”

 

Rolling his eyes, though fondly, Shiro asked, “Okay Mr. Awesome, care to explain why?”

 

“Erm, why what?” Lance tried, and failed miserably, to avoid the question. 

 

“Lance.” Shiro deadpanned, brow raised. 

 

“Fine-” Lance looked away, to some middle distance, “just, don't laugh, okay?”

 

“I swear.” Shiro agreed. 

 

“I know you do,” Lance snickered, “like all the time but you always scold us!”

 

“Lance!” Shiro frowned.

 

“Right, fine.” Lance muttered, “I had a bad dream.” When he didn't elaborate Shiro prompted with a raised eyebrow and otherwise neutral face. “Geez, fine. I dreamt about the ship being attacked and trying to save everyone but I-” he paused, staring at his clenching hand, “I couldn't do anything, just watch. There was some shadow hunting everyone. It sucked and when I finally got to fight I woke up, then I couldn't go back to sleep.”

 

“Wow.” Shiro stated, honestly shocked that Lance was describing a nightmare so close to his own.

 

“You said you wouldn't poke fun!” Lance shouted, going red.

 

Again Shiro held up his hands, “I'm not! I-” how to say this without giving anything away, “I had a bad dream too, I was just surprised.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Sorry.” Lance stared at his feet, “I shouldn't have jumped down your throat. Guess that stupid dream fucked me up.”

 

Gently Shiro put his human hand on Lance's shoulder. “Do you want to train with me?” an abrupt change maybe but he could see Lance struggling and well, it's his job to help.

 

Shiro took the moment to study the younger man as lance collected himself. Dark bags hung under his eyes, and his lips were chewed and chapped. How long had Lance not been sleeping properly? Was this the first time he’d been chased from his bed by nightmares or had it happened before? 

 

Guilt choked him. Shiro didn't have the answers to any of these questions, not for Lance or anyone. Well maybe he had more of an idea with Pidge and Keith. But Lance, Hunk? Allura or Coran? When had he become so complacent?

 

When had he become such a poor leader? 

 

“Sure.” Lance startled Shiro’s spiraling thoughts back to the present. “Let's train but,” he looked Shiro over, “I'm a bit over dressed.”

 

“It’s fine, I'll go get suited up and meet you back in ten.” Shiro chuckled, glad to be able to avoid these dark thoughts for at least a little while. 

 

_Even if they were true._

 

 


	2. mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the linked fanart I did for Shance week. Https://niffty24.tumblr.com/post/153080706616/shance-week-day-2-herovillian-i-tried-twice
> 
> Also as this descends into madness and endless suffering please thank iceburg-rose. They encourage me in horrifically wonderful ways!

It was easy enough to pretend, he’d been doing it for ages. Gotten good at lying or faking when he needed to. It was hardly a challenge and now it barely made him feel the guilt he’d once had.

Though that was aided by Zarkon and Haggar actions.

Shiro didn't think about that. 

He didn't want to. 

But now the dreams were starting to force his sight towards all that ugliness, all the terrible parts of himself he ignored. 

Staring at that gaping wound, an empty void where Takashi Shirogane once stood….

“Shiro?” Lance asked quietly, coming into his field of vision with a tilted head and concerned expression. 

He’d spaced out, mind spiraling again with all those morbid thoughts.

Maybe Shiro wasn't as talented as he thought. 

_Or maybe there was getting to be to much to hide._

“You okay dude?” Lance continued, trying to casually hide his concerns when Hunk started to stare. “You’re, uh, goop is getting cold.”

“Oh, yes. Thank you.” Shiro shoved some of the less than appetizing food into his mouth. He managed to only grimace a little. 

“Still tired from this morning?” Lance smiled gently, in what would have been a totally reassuring way if, you know, Hunk hadn't shrieked at a pitch no human should be able to make. 

“You guys what?!” Hunk asked, turning a bright red, eyes rapidly firing between the two, “When, how?!”

“What are you talking about Hunk?” Keith asked, trying for nonchalant and failing completely. 

“Hunk…” Lance groaned, scowling at his friend. 

“You guys are an item and you didn’t even tell us!?” Hunk wailed like a dying animal.

“Holy shit!” Pidge exclaimed, jumping up in their seat. “Somebody better answer that phone because I fucking called it!” 

Shiro and Lance tried to be overheard as the table descent into madness. 

“Shiro, tell me it's not true-”

“Lance, I’m your best friend and you couldn't tell me?”

“Coran you owe me space equivalent of fifty bucks!”

“But my mice didn't even see them making out!”

“GUYS ENOUGH!!” Lance shouted, slamming his hands on the table.  
Shiro kind of felt like crying big manly tears of frustration, or maybe just keeling over dead right there. “We were just training this morning.”

“Yeah! Training your asshole!” Pidge chortled, grinning like a gremlin.

“Alright, you two,” Lance grumbled, pointing to a blubbering Hunk and smirking Pidge, “no longer allowed to hang around with Allura and her terrible ‘friend - fiction’.”

“But it's all based on reality!” Allura exclaimed. 

“Quite! The black and blue paladins have a long history of close and special relationship since the very first days of Voltron, you see historically-” Coran was, as he would claim rudely, interrupted by Keith slamming his fists on the table much like Lance just had.

“It’s not true!” the poor, confused and clearly upset younger man shouted. 

“Relax mullet.” Lance sighed, rubbing his face, “No, we weren't having sex, we were training,” he glared at the fiction trio, “so stop it with this dumb theory.”

Keith glared hard at him, before coming to the conclusion that Lance wasn't lying and reluctantly settling. Like a big cat. Shiro could almost laugh.

“Why does everyone assume I'm a bottom?” he grumbled instead and immediately regretted all his life choices that lead him to this point. 

Pidge burst back into evil gremlin laughter while Hunk and Allura held hands and swooned over him. Keith decided to defend Shiro’s honour the old fashioned way and straight up murder Lance. 

Needless to say breakfast ended up being messy and Keith, Pidge and even Allura ended up on cleaning duties for a week.

Shiro wasn't going to budge on that. 

Poor Lance but at least all that training had helped him learn to dodge. 

_At least it was a distraction._

-

Swirling shadows, lit up only by the barest flashes of violet, and crackling lightning. A loud thump was heard as a body hit the ground of Haggar’s chambers. A huff of irritation escaped the figure as he as he fought to at least stagger to his knees.

“You failed.” Haggar scowled down at the trembling figure.

“I did not expect any of the other… children to be able to fight back. I trapped them all in a nightmare and was so close-” 

“Excuses!” Haggar snapped, her magics crackling all about the figure as he fought not to cower. “I have no time for it, I gave you a chance but perhaps I was too lenient.”

“No! My lady please-” the figure clutched at her robes, knuckles white.

“Perhaps I was foolish to remove all his weaknesses? The Champion never begged.” Haggar scowled, ripping her cloak from his hands. “Go now.”

“My lady-” he plead.

“If you wish to live you must take all that the Champion was. Fail and cease to be.” Haggar explained, not even turning to the withering figure. With barely a twitch she turned into a black mist and vanished.  
Alone the figure began to chuckle until he was howling with broken laughter, clawing at the ground and Haggar’s chair. “It will be done.” he gasped, standing tall, armor forming around his body. “You will have your Champion back, one way or another.”

-

Now this, this was definitely not what he expected. Shiro blinked at the small alien person, one with one mouth set to many, trying to understand what they’d been requested to do. They’d arrived at a Galran shipyard after receiving a message from some sympathizers hoping to deliver an actual blow to the empire. 

“We’re not assassins.” he stated plainly, unimpressed with the very concept of what this associate just asked. 

“You are the Champion, yes? You have killed many times. What is once more?” it spoke, translation drawing out it's vowels into hisses and groans. 

“He didn't do that because he wanted to.” Keith jumped to his defense, getting ready to do so physically. 

“Most of us do not kill because of want, only must.” It huffed in a way that must have been laughter for its species, but sounded like a deflating airbag to the crew. 

“Either way we’re not killers for hire. We’re especially not going to get involved in this political assassination.” Hunk confirmed, glaring at the alien. 

“Why have you come then? What hope have you of defeating the empire if one death rocks you?” it screeched, two tongues licking at two sets of teeth. “The one who needs to die is Galra in all but species If you are to free us then this must be done!”

“We… understand that this is a delicate situation but we must consider everything before we act.” Lance interjected, gentling pushing Hunk back. “Please give us a moment to speak with our group.”

“Every moment wasted is more time for more Galran ships to be made!” the alien hissed, “But take your moment, it will be lives lost on your conscious.”

Collectively they moved to a more private area where they could open communication with Allura and Coran. 

“Okay, so I know we need to take this shipyard but holy cow is that guy a creeper.” Hunk muttered, looking over his shoulder in the direction of their contact. 

“We’re not doing that, right?” Lance asked, looking over to Shiro. “That isn’t what voltron stands for, we’ll figure out another way, right?”

“We may not have a choice here. If that shipyard stays active then it's more power for Zarkon’s army.” Keith stated. 

“We’re not assassins!” Lance growled. 

“So what do you suggest we do?” Keith demanded right back. “It's too well protected to do a frontal assault and we’d end up killing all those slave workers. Is that any better?”

“No but-” Lance stuttered.

“Lance.” Shiro placed his human hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you should sit this one out?”

“Excuse me?” Lance demanded, eyes snapping to Shiro’s, wide with shock.

“Yeah I'm sitting this out too.” Hunk grumbled, crossing his arms in a rare show of closed-off-ness. 

“Both of you can cover our exit.” Shiro suggested, not liking having two paladins out but preferring that to confrontation. 

“Okay so who's telling Allura the plan?” Pidge asked.

Everyone looked distinctly uncomfortable with the notion.

“Let's… keep this to ourselves.” Shiro said quietly and everyone agreed with various levels of enthusiasm. 

“So who's our dagger in the dark?” Pidge tried instead. 

“I’ll do it.” Keith volunteered easily, apparently fine condemning a person to death.

“No Keith, that-” Shiro paused and took a deep breath, “that’s my job. You help with infiltration.”

“Or we could forget this entire misadventure before it gets started.” Hunk grumbled. 

“We have to disable that shipyard and this is the best way to avoid getting too many people killed.” Shiro explained, “We may not like it but killing is sometimes a part of being a paladin.”

“Not that I recall.” Lance muttered. 

“You know one day you're going to have to man up.” Keith growled at Lance. 

Before another fight could take place Shiro barked orders over how they’d proceed and who covered what routes. With the plan confirmed they all set out to go.

“Hey Shiro?” Lance quietly asked him before he headed out with the others. 

“Lance, I know you think that this is not the best course of action but we-” 

“Please be careful, there's something we’re not seeing here.” Lance interrupted, blue eyes filled with worry.

“What do you mean? Lance if you suspect something….” Shiro's own concern for the mission spiked.

“It’s nothing like a suspicion, more like a ominous feeling of dread.” Lance almost chuckled but it came out to breathless. “Please be careful.”

“We will.” Shiro agreed, there wasn't much more to be said, he was just glad Lance and Hunk weren't mutinous. 

Not that they’d ever been. 

_Where had that thought come from?_

After this Shiro would have to have a good long chat with Coran or someone, before-

Damn it, _later_. 

Mission now.

The strange little alien lead them along, Pidge hacking into any roadblock along the way and his arm helping with anything else. Keith mostly kept to lookout. 

They approached the office of the intended target and Shiro called their team to a halt. “Pidge, Keith you remain out here and make sure our exit stays open.”

“You're not going in alone!” Pidge demanded, eyes flashing. 

“No I'm not.” Shiro agreed, nodding to their associate. 

“Shiro….” Keith flinched, rubbing at his bayard nervously. 

“It’ll be okay guys, just watch our backs.” Shiro reassured them, smiling as best he could before he turned to the alien, “Let's go.”

It was easy to get in, the guards only being two robot centuries. The heavy blast doors shut behind them with an ominous thud and Shiro fought with every instinct in his body not to turn around. 

Suddenly his last conversation with Lance sprung to mind. 

“This commander doesn't know we're coming, correct?” Shiro side eyed the associate. 

“No, he is completely unaware or we’d be dead already.” the alien hissed, “Now before your yammering gets us caught we must finish!”

“Right, lead on.” Shiro directed, gesturing with his mechanical arm for the alien to take point. 

With a noise that almost sounded like a grunt it slunk forward, going to another terminal and gesturing for Shiro to place his Galran hand down.

Reluctantly, unsettled by how easy this entire mission had suddenly become, Shiro released the lock and the last barrier between his target slid away. His heart leapt into his throat but still he pushed forward. He’s a paladin of Voltron, he’s faced greater evils than this being and lived. He had backup right outside, he could do this.

_He had to spare those kids from this ugliness._

Entering slowly he took in the room. Pretty standard, a large desk by a large and likely triple protected window. There were two groups of some very comfortable looking couches with small coffee tables, or something of it's like, in two separate areas of the very spacious office. 

Shiro mentally laughed at assessing the damned decor of the man he was about to murder.

Mentally making note of the fact that the large office chair was swung away towards the window he crept around the desk. His arm lit up and he mentally muttered something akin to a prayer for forgiveness and smashed his hand straight through the middle of the chair and-

Nothing, he knew the feeling of striking flesh.

He’d been tricked!

Quickly he pulled his hand out and twisted around to face their associate who’d betrayed them.

Only to see the alien hissing and desperately trying to get free of-

Oh _FUCK!_

Kuro stood, smiling and with an ease that made Shiro want to vomit, broke the alien’s neck then casually threw the body to the floor. 

“ _Hello Champion._ ” the monster with his face hissed in his mind. 

“No! NO! _YOU’RE NOT REAL!_ ” Shiro screamed, voice dying in his throat. Abject terror filled every part of himself and his legs and arms grew weak as his instincts of fight or flight seized and tore at him. 

There was no response from the monster, save from unbridled glee as Kuro marched towards him. 

“How are you here?!” Shiro tried to demand but his voice had completely fled the field and all that he got was another whimpering cry. 

“Good job Champion!” Kuro laughed, gesturing to the room. “You managed to get your ally killed and will be claimed a terrorist when they find poor commander Satoe, or Scato, or whatever dead by a Galran arm. The same used to kill hundreds in the arena! _Won’t that be most beneficial to your pathetic resistance?_ ”

This time even thought fled from him as he stood, weak and helpless before Kuro as the monster struts before him. Breathing became a series of short and halting stutters as Kuro stood above his crouching, trembling figure. 

“I wonder where all your strength has gone?” Kuro asked, running one lit up finger along Shiro's trembling face. “Ah well, best to put your quintessence to use.”

With a speed that should have shocked him Kuro grabbed Shiro around the neck and slammed him against the desk with a painful crack. 

Suddenly all that forgotten strength returned to Shiro tenfold and he kicked at Kuro, knocking him back. He flipped backwards off the desk, landing solidly on his feet. Fight filled him, lighting up his hand and roaring in his mind. Distantly he recognized the feeling of the black lion. 

“Ah good,” Kuro laughed, gesturing widely, “you’re finally putting up a fight. I was afraid you’d given up.”

“Go back to whatever void you crawled out of you piece of shit!” Shiro growled, eyes narrowed as his voice returned with force. 

“That would be you, Champion.” Kuro laughed, arm lighting up in mirror opposite. 

They stood, fury and malicious humor holding between them, ready to crack. 

“Who goes first, do you go first? All this tension is making it hard to read the air.” Kuro laughed, eyes widening with mad glee.

Shiro roared and leapt at his horrific twin, slashing furiously with his Galran hand. Every strike was met with equal power and laughter as he knew he’d never made before. He cursed under his breath as every move was equally met yet only he seemed to tire. The raging torrent of frustration grew, blinding him even as it made him hit harder. 

A careless thrown hit had him knocked down to his knees, human arm twisted up behind him.

“Oh Champion, it's a good thing near to all of those you fought in the arena were worthless weaklings otherwise you’d have died long ago.” Kuro laughed, pulling painfully on Shiro’s arm. “Now, this will hurt. Feel free to scream in agony as there's no one coming to get you, certainly not the children you left to protect the door.”

“What did you do?!” Shiro demanded, trying to wrench himself free. “If you hurt them-!”

“Don’t fret, Zarkon would have my head if I murdered them. Ah but I just love breaking the arms of little boys with massive chips on their shoulders.” Kuro laughed. “So did you, once upon a time. You have to start enjoying it or you lose the ability to fight back…” He leaned over his shoulder, sharp teeth clacking next to Shiro’s ear, “or an arm.” With huffing laughter his horrific canines sunk through Shiro’s armor padding into his shoulder just above his mechanical arm, blood spurting up, running down and rapidly pooling around his knees. 

Agony as he’s never known remembered ripped through him, as though his innards were being twisted and pulled. He screamed and flailed, trying to wrench himself free but Kuro’s holds kept tight. Something cool like water began to flow out through his veins, leaving him burnt out wherever it left. He snapped his eyes open and with growing fear witnessed a flowing silver light drained into the monster's mouth. 

Tears, unbidden and useless, sprung to his eyes and rolled down his face as he began to slump, fight leaving him once again. Black spots darkened his vision when he heard a shout. Abruptly he was thrown to the ground. 

Bleary-eyed he rolled his head towards the sounds, swirling colors of black and blue clashing with echoing shouts. Again sounds returned and slowly his vision righted itself. 

“ _Lance?_ ” he whispered, trying to pull himself up.

“Foolish brat! The three greater paladins fell before me with barely a fight! How does the least of the paladins think he will fair?” A wicked smile curled Kuro’s bloody lips, tongue licking over pointed fangs. 

“You won't have him!” Lance growled, gun pointed straight at Kuro’s head.

Both Shiro and Kuro paused, the later tilting his head in consideration. “The light from before….” the voracious smile from before returned. “So, the fluke is more than he seems.”

“I’m not a fluke! I'm a paladin of Voltron!” Lance exclaimed, firing on Kuro. 

The nightmare twin rolled out of the way and lunged at Lance, grabbing his gun with his Galran hand and ripping it right out and his arms. “You know Lance,” Kuro laughed as he grabbed Lance’s face and flailing arm, pointing him to Shiro’s still prone form, “all these thoughts belong to him.”

“Liar! Let go!” Lance shouted, slamming his fists into Kuro’s side and kicking off to roll over to Shiro. Fury danced across blue eyes as he stood in defense over Shiro’s kneeling form. “Hold on Shiro, Allura and Hunk will be here soon.”

“That's amusing, relying on the coward and the child queen to save you?” Kuro sneered. “Still, I must admit that I did not expect you, couldn't predict that the weakest link in the chain would ever be someone that stood before me and did not falter when all others crumpled.”

“You’ll find I'm full of surprises.” Lance growled.

“I can see.” Kuro gestured to Lance’s hand as it lay upon Shiro’s shoulder and pale blue light slowly poured into the wound, tying with Shiro's own silverlight and closing the injuries. 

“How…?” Lance gasped. 

“Lance watch him!” Shiro shouted a warning to late. 

Kuro lunged at the smaller man, grappling with him till he had Lance pinned. “Unfortunately I’ve run out of time but I'll at least get one hell of a consolation prize!” Lance kicked and screamed as he was hauled upright against Kuro’s chest.

“Let him go!” Shiro shouted, raising himself on wobbling legs, trying to light his arm.

“Fraid not.” Kuro sneered, hitting Lance on the back of his neck and knocking him out cold.

“You bastard!” Shiro screamed, throwing himself at his double who easily kicked him away. 

Kuro paused when the doors to the office blew open and Hunk and Allura ran in. 

Without so much as another word Kuro ran at the window, pressing a button and having all the defenses lower as a ship flew up at the ready. Launching himself and Lance’s unconscious body into the front seats he reactivated the defenses as Allura tried to get to them, banging her fists furiously against the glass as Kuro took off.

“ _Damn it!!_ ” Hunk screamed, barely restraining himself from mindlessly firing at the window.

Shiro stared in mindless horror as his utter failure cost them more than he could ever give.

_Cost him someone whom he loved._

Mindlessly he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know trying to post ANYTHING with a tablet on this website is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE. -10000/10 would not recommend


	3. frightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I've been pretty busy with shance and shklance weeks. Hopefully I'll now be back to a regular schedule.

The boy resisted as much as he could as soon as he awoke. It wasn't much mostly struggling which was easily dealt with with some restraints and when he got to noisy, a gag. Weak-link or not Lance remained defiantly glaring at Kuro. It would have been impressive if the eyes had more malice.

_If even breathing didn't ache._

Damn it.

He didn't get enough of his weaker self quintessence, this stupid brat had interrupted a very important meal and to make matters worse the kid couldn't use… whatever he’d done to help Shiro on himself. 

Adding to this colossal failure Haggar was expecting the Champion returned and not one of his misfits. Would she even want the appeasement or would she simply destroy them both.

Well at least he could take satisfaction in taking something from voltron that they couldn't easily replace. Would have been better with his lion. Unfortunately and luckily the paladins had left their lions at their base, if they’d brought them he’d no doubt they’d have given chase.

Or at least tried to, the damage he’d done to his weaker self and the little spitfire would have slowed them down. 

Ah, he _wished_ he’d had more time to fight the red paladin. Young or not that was a challenge he’d enjoyed immensely. 

Imagine him when he’d grown into his power, a full paladin and not just a child playing at it? 

Kuro licked his lips. 

_That would be delectable._

If he survived. 

His eyes shifted up, pupil-less as they came out of slipstream and approached Haggar’s hidden base, kept even from Zarkon. Kuro chuckled mirthlessly, wondering idly if the emperor would even care to learn what his witch got up to in here. 

Probably not. He’d no doubt at least been _concerned_ that Haggar wasn't entirely truthful with him.

Well it wasn't a matter for Kuro to contemplate. 

The base stood silent, the only indication that it knew of his approach being a weak pulsing violet light. With a few input commands his ship did the same and they weren't subsequently atomized. Carefully he docked and with another humorless snort said, “Home, sweet home.”

Glancing back he looked at his prisoner, now struggling valiantly in his binds, with a smile of fangs. “End of the road, boy. I don't know what Haggar has planned for you so why don't we go find out?”

As he approached Lance kicked out, uselessly banging his legs against Kuro’s armor. 

Sighing in irritation Kuro stepped on the offending limb, restraining it, and releasing Lance’s still bound hands from the wall. Not wanting to bother with more pointless struggling he hoisted Lance over his shoulder and carried him off the ship.

Desperate sounds that sounded like words, or more likely curses, muffled past the gag as Lance tried to wriggle free. 

“Look boy,” Kuro growled, “you can either stop struggling or I can knock you out and you can have an even worse headache than you already have.”

Lance said something undoubtedly unpleasant under the gag at him but slumped, laying limp across his shoulder. 

Scoffing Kuro continued on easily hauling Lance along. Nothing had changed since he’d last walked along these desolate and foreboding halls. Not even the smallest whimpering of Haggar’s victims.

Well, save one. Now he had to give it to the kid, he’d been nearly stone faced and unwavering until now. He couldn't see it but he could feel the small shudders that coursed through Lance’s body, heard the hiccups he tried to suppress. The hall alone was enough to give even the greatest Galran warrior pause and Lance had seen the direct result of Haggar’s ‘alterations’ on friends and foes alike. 

Sadly there was no mercy for him to be had.

He carried Lance into a room and set him down onto an angled table,undoing his cuffs and snapping the examination restraints on instead. “If I remove the muzzle will you behave?” Kuro asked.

Lance scowled at him with watery eyes. 

Amusing, still putting up a fight. Haggar would cure him of that soon, all were humbled before her.

Speaking of….

Silent as death the witch appeared and Kuro bowed low without so much as a gesture. His own apprehension grew as she approached Lance, studying him with eyes that gave nothing away yet froze your blood to ice. 

Wide blue eyes stared at her in naked terror, incomprehensible words escaping with each grunt. 

Unlike himself Haggar seemed interested in what the boy was saying and unstrapped the gag from his mouth. Lance screamed in a language Kuro didn’t understand though he guessed it wouldn't have been very comprehensive even if he did.

Haggar only sighed at his antics and silenced him with a wave of her hand, terrible energy holding Lance taunt.

Kuro almost winced in sympathy. 

“Why did you bring me this rat?” Haggar glanced at Kuro, face completely indifferent but terror clawed its way up his throat. 

“My lady, this boy has a strange power.” Kuro gestured to Lance’s twitching and choking form. “I thought he would be of use to you.”

“Oh?” Haggar released Lance who sagged onto the table. “Describe them.”

“When I injured his companion a strange blue light rose from his fingers and healed him.” Kuro continued, head bowed. 

“Blue light? Interesting.” Haggar approached Lance, clawed hands reaching out and scraping along his chin to his temple. “Perhaps you can give me a demonstration?” tendrils of violet light surged at him, pulling him forward with a pained whimper. 

For the first time Kuro felt genuine pity for Lance, he knew all of Haggar’s magic hurt. He had experienced this one first hand.

Lance thrashed in his restraints, eyes wide and tears slowly rolling down his face. Slowly a blue light was drawn out of the shuddering form in her hold. 

“Don’t resist child, I will gain all that I wish whether you fight or not.” Haggar scowled, twisting her magic at the blue light. 

“I see you… ” Lance spoke voice shockingly steady, eyes glazed and glowing, “a litany of regrets and mistakes, failures so great they are without end.”

“What?” Haggar sneered, glowering yellow eyes snapping to Lance’s.

“You can not break me forsaken one, any crack you make will mend or be remade. You… have No _POWER HERE!!_ ” Blue light snapped from Lance, shooting out as something alive and knocking Haggar clear across the room. 

Kuro, already kneeling, slid across the floor slamming into a wall. Eyes wide with awe he looked at Lance surrounded by a swirling blue light like mist. As quick as came it evaporated with and Lance fell back onto the table, passing out. 

“Not possible.” he heard Haggar muttering, not daring to move as she stood and went over. “How…? This must be a mistake….” her gaze wandered over to Kuro’s cowering form. “This is what he did before?!”

“Yes, my lady.” Kuro answered. 

A thoughtful look passed over her face, touching Lance's face. “This will require more tests.” she muttered to herself. “You have served me well to have brought this boy to me.” With a flick of her wrist Kuro was hit with her power.

Aching pain curved his spine, making him spasm and flail upon the floor. He couldn't even spare the breath to scream. Laying on his back he convulsed as her power renewed him and filled him. 

When it was done and his mind was capable of thoughts again he lay alone in the room. Only the terrible equipment remained, still bent where Lance broke it.

-

“Damn it!” Pidge shouted, slamming their fists against the console. “I had a damned reading! It was right here but it vanished!” 

“Do we have a recording of the general area it might be in?” Hunk asked, coming over to Pidge’s chair, reading what they found. 

It’d been nearly five days since Lance had been taken. Hunk spent nearly every waking moment searching for him, using every resource to get the barest hint of where he’d been taken. Pidge had joined him as soon as they were out of their three hour stay in a pod. Keith joined on the second day after his own stint and at least as much holding vigil over Shiro.

When they’d first got back from that disaster of a mission Coran had been, well it was hard to define the exact emotion though horrified was likely the closest. It was a hard thing to watch, seeing the usually calm altean freaking out. 

Allura was _furious_. 

To put it nicely. 

Before Hunk had been able to intervene, busy with desperately trying to track Lance, she’d ripped a new one off Keith. He’d quickly put an end to her torrent as it wasn't useful and Hunk didn't have the patience for it. Politely he’d told her to find a more constructive way to vent and guided Keith out.

“A general one yeah but it's still a fucking huge area!” Pidge growled, nearly slapping the console again. 

“It’s better than nothing.” Keith stated, walking over. “We can start scanning the area to see if we can find anything. Send the feeds to Hunk and my tablets and we’ll get to work.”

They paused when the door opened and Shiro hobbled between Allure and Coran as they helped him into the room. Keith rushed to help them, settling Shiro down in his command chair. 

“How are you doing?” Hunk asked, walking over and running a careful eye over him. 

“I’m fine, what's the status of the search?” Shiro reached to pull up his own console, completely ignoring the concerned looks.

A large hand covered his own and pushed, shutting down the tech before it could start. “We’ll get to that in a minute.” his voice steady. A pregnant hush fell over everyone as Shiro’s eyes snapped up to meet Hunk’s quietly glowering ones.

Of course Hunk’s angry, his best friend was missing because of Shiro and his utter lack of foresight. 

“Look, Hunk-” Shiro began only to be silenced with another look, this time from Allura. 

“There’s time for self-deprecating bullshit later.” Pidge grumbled.

“We’re all upset about how that mission went. Right now that's not important. Finding Lance and figuring out what that… thing is and how it did whatever it did to you, that's what we need to focus on.” Hunk said, eyeing Allura when she opened her mouth. 

Nodding solemnly Keith pulled up what Pidge had briefly seen. “This is the closest approximate we have.”

“It’s Lance’s energy signature. It was a huge spike that blew up but then vanished.” Pidge explained, walking over and circling the area Keith had referenced.

“Then someone has to have some kind of damper, something that would mask even larger energy signatures, like that hub we went to before.” Coran added, stepping up to study the star chart, holographic lights painting his serious face.

“So it's got to be somewhere that would be either unstable or where any big energy would be naturally dampened.” Hunk muttered, studying the map intensely. 

“Meanwhile we’ll try to figure out what the hell that thing was.” Keith stated, thumbing over to Shiro. 

“I’ll help.” Allura suggested. 

“Actually we could use your help here.” Hunk said, easily sidestepping Allura’s intention to scold. They all knew she was livid but they couldn't defeat themselves before they even got out of the gate. They couldn't lose Lance like this.

Reluctantly Allura settled, going with Pidge to her console to help them with their readings. 

Keith smiled and nodded at Hunk before guiding Shiro out.

\- 

He hated going to that person’s room. Actually hate wasn't the word, he hated how she made him feel small and stupid without so much as word. It was better than Haggar but only because she didn't torture people for shits and giggles.

_Yulia._

Zarkon’s precious doll.

Well, it's not like he really had that much room to judge. He was dark magic put together to return Haggar’s new favorite toy to her. What pieces she cut out of Shiro and cobbled together. 

He laughed, a dry self-deprecating sound. 

Best not go to her in a mood or she’ll do something like look at him in pity. 

_He **hated** that._

Stopping outside her door he activated the summons sigil, awaiting her reply. With a faint glow it turned and the door slid open in five parts, fancy lock for a fancy lady.

Kuro chuckled mirthlessly again.

Quietly he entered, following the long hall to her room.

“What brings you to me? Do you require your energy made solid again?” Yulia sat at her work station, examining something Kuro thought he could see glowing. 

“Do I visit for any other reason?” Kuro snorted, quickly assessing the room. Same as he’d last seen it, no decoration, though he knew she wasn't here at her own discretion. Much like everyone save Haggar. 

Like their latest victim. 

Wonder if Yulia knew? Could be useful for information trade if not. 

“There’s always a first time.” Yulia responded, finally turning from her research to him. “Alright, let’s just get this over with.” She raised her hand, a sapphire light pouring from her fingers and swirling over and through Kuro, nearly turning his blood to ice.

Unable to restrain himself Kuro visibly shivered, breath coming out as a mist. “Fuck, that always hurts.” 

“Yes, I'm turning a corrupted power into a form of life energy.” Yulia replied monotonous, turning back to her studies. 

“You could stand to be a little gentler.” Kuro scowled, irritated at her dismissal.

“Why are you still here?” Yulia asked still turned away though he knew, even if her eyes were pupiless, that she glanced in his direction. “What do you believe you have that I want?”

“Ah, quick as a whip and just as merciless.” Kuro nearly purred, standing and wrapping his arms around her ridged figure. “That’s what I like about you. Well, I do have one thing you might find interesting….” 

“Hurry up and spit it out.” Yulia nearly growled, would have, save that her voice lacked the rise for it to have much of any emotion, even agitation. A skill you pick up while working for Haggar, or suffer the consequences. 

“Haggar has a new toy.” Kuro hand wandering low and skirting the edge of her oddly rounded chest. 

“New or returned?” he could hear the strain of the attempt to mask her curiosity.

“New, caught this afternoon.” he ran a tooth along her ear, smiling at the shiver, “Pure and uncorrupted, knocked the witch straight on her ass.”

She didn't answer him and for a moment Kuro felt a little put out. That is till she bodily lifted him, slamming him against her desk and scattering various projects onto the floor. 

“Tell me more.” Yulia asked as she crawled onto his sprawled figure, teeth bared wide.

\- 

They’d been working on trying to locate the energy signal for hours nearly non stop, Keith and Shiro joining the effort after a time of joined isolation. The process was slow and even after the combined effort they’d only been able to isolate it to set of star systems with even that was a long shot. 

This thought process might finally push them in the right direction. 

Though they still had to deal with whatever or whomever had attacked Shiro and kidnapped Lance. 

Even after a long chat, and at least some physical training to get his body back on it’s feet without swaying, Shiro and Keith had gotten no closer to guessing anything about the bastard. 

The bite marks still hurt, even after the stint in the healing pod, an ache that wretched deep inside him, as nothing he’d known before.

_And he knew pain._

Absently he looked at his arm, frowning. 

His mood must have been louder than he intended since Keith nudged him gently, concern furrowing his brows. 

The question was unspoken but Shiro heard it loud and clear.

He eased a smile and nodded to his junior, knowing it wouldn’t be enough but well, they had more important things to worry about. There was no time for him to fall apart.

There never was.

Now he was getting mopy and unnecessarily reminiscent. 

Where was the laughter that used to break his mood?

Oh….

Right. 

Shaking his head physically as to not dip into self-loathing and pain he walked over to Hunk as he analyzed the data that Pidge sent him. “So, what are we looking at?” 

“Nothing thus far save closing out some of the systems as they just don’t fit the bill.” Hunk answered absently. “This is worse than looking for a needle in a haystack. Actually doing that by hand would be less painful then this.”

“So what are our options?” Shiro asked instead, “What can we do to make the workload less… tedious.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Pidge piped up absently. “I think that’s a part of the point, the galra want us to go nuts with sheer mind boggling boredom.”

“Well they took away the guy who kept us…” Keith struggled for the word. 

“Enthusiastic?” Pidge supplied.

“Happy?” Coran added.

“Hopeful?” Hunk suggested.

“All of those and a couple others.” Keith agreed, “If any of you tell him I said that after we save him I will personally volunteer to train you in hand-to-hand combat.” 

Hunk and Pidge visibly shuddered.

Shiro snorted. 

Suddenly Hunk lit up like a christmas tree. “We’re looking at this the wrong way,” he said pulling up all the data they’d gathered, “Lance used to say… no sense trying to make a door by bludgeoning yourself against a wall, try looking at the problem differently if your current answers aren't working.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Shiro asked. 

“If we can't follow or pinpoint the energy flow we had why don't we do the opposite? Try to find a ‘cold spot’, somewhere no energy escapes.”

“Big gassy genius indeed.” Keith smirked, “Pidge?” 

“On it!” Pidge chortled, typing away frantically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yulia is iceburg-rose's character. I even drew her! 
> 
> https://niffty24.tumblr.com/post/153714017756/helllo-im-sending-in-a-drawing-request-could

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an introduction chapter than a real first chapter. Don't worry it only gets worse from here.


End file.
